Wakin' Up The Neighbors
by loveisbrucas
Summary: Monchele Fic, Written for a prompt on the kink meme: Cory/Lea, Her tweets have a lot of exclamation points because she's really loud  and talkative  in real life.


Lea Michele is _loud_. This fact is indisputable. It's as much a fact as the sky is blue and the grass is green. She's loud, talkative, bossy, opinionated, stubborn, driven, and aggressive when she wants something, but she's also kind, compassionate, gentle, loving, funny, smart, and intuitive. Cory loves her for it. If she wasn't loud then he'd think something was wrong. You don't even have to know her to know this, you can just tell by her tweets. He figures she gets so excited about stuff and she's so little that it just doesn't fit in her body, so it comes out in the form of exclamation points and smiley faces. Lea is also extremely vocal in intimate situations as well. All the ways that she's loud seem to culminate and make her super loud. Like now.

He's got her bent over the counter, chest resting on the marble, ass up in the air, pounding into her. She's screaming out in pleasure, urging him to go faster. He grabs her by the hair and tugs, pulling her head up, and holds her hip with his other hand, giving her what she's asking for. The change in position, pulling her upright does the trick and her walls tighten around him like a vice grip and she's coming like a freight train yelling his name like some sort of mantra. When Lea calms down she turns around and buries her face in his chest, practically mewling in pleasure.

"Oh god Cory, that was, that was, amazing."

He simultaneously winces and smirks at her response, proud of himself that he can reduce her to this gooey post orgasmic state but at the same time he didn't finish himself and is painfully hard and she _is_ naked and pressed against him. He not so subtly rubs her back; purposely going lower with each stroke until his hand meets the top of her ass. She laughs against him, getting the message.

"Have a seat on the couch Mr. Monteith."

She walks slowly over to him almost predatorily making sure to sway her hips. Not in the mood for games she sits in his lap and positions his cock at her entrance. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs from anticipation and runs his head over the length of her slit. Once she feels she's covered him enough she sinks down on him with no preamble. It's a slow steady rhythm at first. She's holding onto his shoulders moving up and down eyes locked with his. Then he hits that spot. Once he does Lea immediately throws her head back and moans in pleasure. She starts moving faster and harder and digging her nails in, desperate for him to hit that spot again. He does, and she moans even louder. Cory grabs her hips and moves her up and down as well helping her out. He's just taking everything about her in. From the way her breasts bounce to the vein popping out in her neck as she gets louder with every thrust, to her small delicate hands leaving crescent moons on his shoulders, to the way she feels around him, like she was meant for him.

Cory leans forward and grabs a breast, biting at one of her hard chocolate nipples. She thrusts down on him so hard he's almost afraid she gonna hurt herself. He brings her closer to him and buries his face in her neck licking, biting and sucking at her pulse point.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my **GOD**!" "Yessss!" Harder, baby please!" He complies and picks up the pace as fast as he can. "Clit, Cory please." "Oh my god, clit!" Once again he complies and once again she's coming around him. He keeps moving through her orgasm, and again he is left hanging painfully hard, while she falls apart. "Wow" "I, Cory, I, I don't even fucking know."

Cory smiles at her unusual non-verboseness and kisses her hard enjoying the closeness of her face being buried in his neck and her arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section. After she's come down from her high she places kisses all over his neck and jaw and says softly "You still haven't come yet." She pulls back and looks at him a smirk on her face. "Well, I'll just have to fix that then."

"I'm so close babe, it actually hurts."

"Lay down Cory." He does as asked and she's immediately on top of him. She takes in his length all at once, and she feel _so_ full of him, but this time's not about her it's about him. She clenches her walls and slides up and down at a tortuously slow pace, trying to generate friction. She can tell he's close. His hands are gripping her ass in an almost bruising hold and his eyes are hazy and rolling back. He's meeting thrust for thrust with no real pattern, just moving. She rotates her hips back and forth, side to side, and clenches her walls and _finally_ he's coming. She can feel herself getting close to the edge for a third time and he must know it too since he reaches around and starts rubbing her clit furiously. She explodes all over him and they're both just piles of goo right now. She leans down and kisses him. "I love you Cory." He echoes her sentiments and they barely get to bask in the afterglow before there's a loud knocking at the door. At first Lea just planned on ignoring it, and kissing her boyfriend, but when her buildings landlords voice sounds from the other side she knows that's not happening.

"Uhh, just a minute Mr. Douglas." They mad dash for their clothes and try to look as they've not been just fucked but they both know it's no use, especially since that was probably why her landlord was here. She runs to the door and puts on her best showface and tries to wipe the post-coitus smirk off her face. Mr. Douglas looks pissed. Like breathing fire pissed. He's holding a piece of paper and shoves it at her.

"These Ms. Michele are complaints." "Specifically noise complaints, all directed towards **you**." "Your neighbors come to me everyone time he comes over here and you…you…partake in your activities." "If I get anymore complaints, I'll be forced to ask to you leave Lea."

"Sorry Mr. Douglas." "I-I don't know what to say, I'm just really sorry sir."

"Okay then, now that that's settled, have a nice evening."

"Bye Mr. Douglas." Lea closes the door and has the most embarrassed look on her face, and Cory just looks proud.

"You're not the least bit embarrassed are you Cory?"

"Nope." "Why would I be ashamed of the fact that I'm the one making Lea Michele scream?" "Do ya know how many people want to be in my place right now?"

"Shut up." She says, laughing.

"So whaddya say about moving in with me now to that house we found that you liked?" "Cause we both know you're never gonna be quiet."

She laughs at him and says "Help me pack my stuff?"


End file.
